Little Secrets
by MaeLikesSarcasm
Summary: "But hey, it's life and she's learned to put on her best show face and act as though nothing on this earth could hurt her. Kind of." A story of four girls who struggle to find peace with the secrets they carry. AU.


**Hey, so I've had this story in my mind for the last few days now (not kidding, I was even planning this as my dentist cleaned my teeth and as I was forced to do push ups in PE). I'm not really certain on how to feel on the prologue. One one hand, I kind of like the begining, but there's something about this that's bugging me. I really want to get this started though, so I thought I'd just publish this now...and maybe if it still bugs me in the morning, I can edit it or something. **

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, but I ain't a bald white man with a hobby of breaking teenage souls. Maybe when I'm older though. **

**-Prologue-**

**Rachel Berry** never asked for much in her life, but was the type to get anything and everything a teenager could want. She never asked for them, never once breathed a word about the newest items, but her dad's seemed to always find out about what was in and would gift them to her out of the blue. It wasn't that she was ungrateful for them, quite the opposite actually, it was more of the fact that she didn't _need_ them.

Okay so maybe that's a lie; she knows she can't live without her baby Daisy (her most recent iPhone), but that doesn't count because how else would she be able to communicate with her friends?

But there were definitely things she could have gone her whole life without. Like having a mother who seemed to just drop her when she realized Rachel wasn't going to grow up to be her puppet, or finding out that she basically ruined a chance of a life time for her biological father by being born.

But hey, it's life and she's learned to put on her best show face and act as though nothing on this earth could hurt her.

Kind of.

* * *

**Santana Lopez** was the type of girl to hurl insults your way and the type who wouldn't hesitate to tell you if you were being a moron. Most people were intimidated by the Mexican girl's bluntness, her scowl, and her loud personality…which was exactly the way she liked it. Sure sometimes it sucked majorly to have people throw her a glare here or there, and she would much rather violently tug her long midnight colored hair out of her scalp then admit this, but below the tough exterior was a littler girl living in constant fear.

Like every teenager, she had her own little secret. It wasn't anything too major really; if you consider her mother constantly giving her bruises as nothing major.

But she was a strong girl who could deal with this little problem all on her own.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **was proud of the fact she was considered one of the most beautiful girls in all of Lima. Sure, she didn't exactly see the stunning beauty that seemed to attract people in like a honey bee to a flower, but she was still proud. Having been slightly bigger in her younger years, Quinn was subjected to a lot of taunting and name calling; years of hurtful comments about her appearance eventually leading her down a drastic path.

Not that her parents seemed to notice; her father was more focused on screwing his secretary in his office, and her mother seemed more determined than ever to drown away her sorrows in a roomful of whiskey bottles.

But at least she was pretty now and could attract the attention of any guy (or girl) she wanted. After all, a parent's love could be easily substituted with a really hot guy.

Right?

* * *

**Brittany Pierce** walked around with a smile firmly planted on her face. Her blonde hair perfectly framed her face, her shimmering blue eyes glinted with innocence, and she had an air of ease surrounding her. Not only was she an American beauty, but she had the type of talent that made others around her jealous. She was the type of girl who you expected to lead a normal and happy life. She had parents who were in love, a younger sister who idolized her, and the type of house that Barbie would be envious of.

But you know what they say; people who laugh the most have gone through a lot of pain.

Behind the jokes, the bubbly laughter, and the charming smile was a girl whose insecurities constantly ate away at her. Thoughts of "you're not good enough" constantly flittered through out her mind, and the echoes of a "you're the most hideous creature alive" seemed to replay over and over again like a broken record.

Sure, she loved her parents and her younger sister , but sometimes the pressure they put on her to be the best at everything and to set a good example got to her to the point where she'd become overwhelmed; overwhelmed to the point of having to harm herself in order to feel calm.

But really she was fine; she didn't need to burden others with her emotions.

**So yeah, that's basically it. I know it's short, but I swear the rest of the chapters are going to be over 2,000 words. So tell me what you think; what you liked, what I could fix, etc. **

**Well I should go to bed now. **

**Thanks,**

**Mae :)**


End file.
